


Dead Without Sins

by chexmixalot



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, F/F, F/M, Inspired by Frankenstein, Inspired by Penny Dreadful, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25457101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chexmixalot/pseuds/chexmixalot
Summary: “I do know that for the sympathy of one living being, I would make peace with all. I have love in me the likes of which you can scarcely imagine and rage the likes of which you would not believe. If I cannot satisfy the one, I will indulge the other.”― Mary Shelley, Frankenstein
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Reader, Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham/Reader
Comments: 19
Kudos: 82





	1. From Darkness to Light

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, guys! I'm back with another Hannibal fanfiction that I was inspired to write while watching Penny Dreadful! I hope all of you are doing well and staying safe among these chaotic times. I've been MIA for a long time due to college and the horrible feeling of being unmotivated/writer's block. I have to get back to my other work, "Closer," as well. In the mean time, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and let me know what you think! Much love, guys! <3

If you could explain it, you would describe everything as pure darkness. Nothing touched where you were. There was no sound, nothing to observe. Just total and utter darkness. The only reason you were aware of this nothingness was when you felt yourself being pulled back into a different space entirely. Only when your ears began to sting from the now clear shrieks of pain that left your throat that you knew your ears even worked at all or that sound existed now. How odd it was that you should feel any pain at all seeing as though you spent an unknown amount of time in that darkness. In that nothingness. 

But here you were, eyes wide open and blinded by the light that surrounded you. Your throat was so dry that you thought the shrill noises coming from you might tear it apart. Your body was on fire, searing with a pain that you wished would end. What was this misery that you were being forced to endure? Your lungs demanded air, only receiving short bursts of it in between your unending screams.

The two men before you watched carefully as you were being born. One watching with deep concern and the other smiling softly in victory. But you could barely make out anything other than their figures. Your eyes burned from the light’s invasion and stung from your tears that rushed down your face. To the men, you were a newly born child. Gasping for life and wailing from the trauma of being given it. 

“She’s a success, Hannibal.” You heard one say as you choked for air. 

“In resurrection, yes.” You heard the other reply. “But the real test is more challenging. She must be able to learn as you did. If she can perform as you or I, then that will truly be successful.”

“I don’t care either way.” The first one quickly answered back. “She is beautiful and I’ll love her regardless of her faults.” He stepped towards you and you immediately felt the need to stand up from the table you were on and flee from the interaction. But as soon as you stood, your body collapsed to the floor, legs useless. The pain came back to you and the room swirled. More screams followed. What was happening to you? 

The man quickly kneeled down to try and sit you up. He held you close to his chest, his grip was gentle and yet it maintained a warm firmness that made you feel something close to safe. Yes… Safe. His touch only drew out more sobs from you, but you felt more grounded. The pain was unbearable and you wanted nothing more than to have this torture over with. To be spared. But the man with you now whispered things to you that you could not yet understand fully. Even so, something in you knew that you were being guided. He was leading you away from ruinous shores. Whatever it was that he was saying to you, it lulled you to sleep. The throbbing pain of your wounds helped pace you back into the darkness. But the darkness was temporary this time. You would wake once more. You were alive and you could not undo what was given to you.

When you came to, it was daylight. You stared at the sunlight streaming through the windows and watched as dust particles danced around inside of the light. Your eyes moved from the windows to the dark wooden ceiling, and then to the walls that were also made of dark and aging wood. Your head turned to observe the entire room in one swift glance, landing upon a curly brunette haired man who had been staring at you. His glasses were dirty and he adjusted them as he offered an awkward smile.

“You’re awake.” He mumbled. You recognized his voice and realized that this was the man that helped you when you first woke up. “I’m glad you’re alright.” He continued, using a damp cloth to gently wipe blood from your stitched up arm. You quickly noted that those stitches were one of the sources of your pain and almost immediately noticed the dull pain coming to greet you again. But you did not cry or scream this time. You simply stared at the man, watching him clean you. “My name is Will Graham.” He smiled more cheerfully at you. “I know you don’t quite understand what I’m saying yet, but I’m so happy to meet you.”

“You mustn't overwhelm her with words, Will.” You heard another voice call. Footsteps approached the two of you and you saw the man who had also been there when you woke. He was dressed differently than the one beside your bedside and had a more stern face. His hair was much more kept and he carried himself with pride. He smiled down at you, but it wasn’t the same as the other man’s boyish grin. 

“I know, Hannibal.” This Will responded, his face turning bright red. “I’m just excited, I suppose.”

The man, Hannibal, let out a light chuckle and ran his hand through Will’s hair tenderly. “As you should be. It is an exciting time.” He turned to study you, hands now touching you and examining the stitches that were decorated all over your body. That was where so much of your pain was coming from. Your body had been cut open, pieced and sewn together in an attempt to keep you as one. “So much work was put into this one. And we have done well to get this far.”

Will nodded, smiling once more before getting up from his seat to rinse the blood stained rag. Hannibal leaned down to you. “Your stitches will be ready to come out soon.” Hannibal said quietly, ignoring the fact that he had told Will to not speak so much to you. “You will be my greatest work yet.” You remained quiet, only able to watch him as he walked away to talk to Will. Your eyes went back to staring at the dust in the sunlight. There was not much you could process other than the dull pain, the dust, and odd pair that were delighted for your existence. The greatest work yet were Hannibal’s words. But you had yet to comprehend just what they meant.


	2. Sameness

You spent an undefined amount of time on and off of the metal slab that was your bedding. Will watched over you, but said very little to you as Hannibal instructed. Where Hannibal had gone off to was something that crossed your mind every once in a while but that wasn’t something that really bothered you. What had bothered you was the moment that you felt a sense of urgency inside of you. Something telling you that it needed to be released. You couldn’t understand what it was. You sat up from the table, catching Will’s attention and he looked at you with a raised brow. “Mmm…” You tried to groan at him.

Will moved towards you, taking your hand. “What’s wrong?” He asked, looking for any visible issue on you. You muttered out another incomprehensible sound and gestured towards your stomach. Will’s eyes followed the movement and placed his hand there. “Is your stomach hurting?” And before he could try to think of what he could do to help, he noticed the pooling liquid forming around you on the table. “Oh.” Was all he could say.

Your face was flushed with shame, as your bladder continued its uncontrollable release. You couldn’t deny that you felt better, but now you were sitting in whatever had come out of you. And the way that Will was also red at the sight caused you to feel even worse. It was as if that wasn’t something he was supposed to see, and you felt ashamed for it.

But Will did not frown or berate you. Instead, he went to one one of the many shelves and pulled down towels. When he returned to you, he put his arm around your waist and aided in getting you to stand. He then placed your arms on his shoulders to keep you from falling as he placed one of the towels around you. “I feel like Hannibal knew this would happen and left in time to avoid cleaning the mess himself.” He laughed, mostly to himself as he knew you probably wouldn’t understand his words. Will maneuvered you carefully to the stool he was previously sitting on before leaving again to grab a bucket of water and rags. He knelt before you and began to clean your legs from the mess. The cloth was cool from the water being unheated and goosebumps arose from your skin because of it. But the cool touch against you could not end the embarrassment that you still felt.

Will glanced up and saw your unhappy expression and tried to present a comforting smile. His eyes were glassy behind the lenses he wore. “Please don’t allow yourself to be distressed by this.” He said, dunking the rag back into the bucket before wringing it out and wiping at you again. “It happened to me too.” You stared down at him, placing one hand in his hair, just as you saw Hannibal do it. His curls were soft and you were enamored with them immediately. Will’s blue eyes met your bloodshot ones, and you both smiled at each other. Your heart was beating so loudly in your ears and against your chest that you thought maybe he could hear it too. The beating caused a small bit of blood to seep from your stitches.  
It was only when you moved his hair away from his forehead that you saw deep scarring across it. The feeling was rough against your fingers and you allowed both hands to follow the scar all the way around his head. Your face slightly contorted in confusion as you continued to run your fingers against it, wanting to rub it out of existence. Will’s hands pulled yours away and placed them on your own forehead, giving you a chance to feel the stitches that worked around your own head. At this, you gasped and pulled away, putting your hands in your lap. Will cleared his throat. “As I said, I know what it’s like. The pain, the disorientation, even the embarrassing experiences. Rebirth is a commonality between the two of us.” You remained quiet.

When Will was finished with cleaning you up, you watched him turn to the task of cleaning the table. Minutes into the scrubbing and wiping, you heard those distinct footsteps climbing the old creaky wooden stairs. Hannibal had entered your peripheral and your head finally turned to see all of him. He wore dark slacks and while his shirt was nicely buttoned, his sleeves were rolled up as if he had been working hard at something. His hair was also slightly disheveled and his face showed perspiration. He looked different to you now than he had earlier. Something was off, but you didn’t know why. Hannibal smiled in greeting at you and at the sight of Will, who was also sweating from how hard he was scrubbing.

“What happened here?” Hannibal gleefully asked, walking towards one of the unused rags that sat beside Will. He bent down for it and also gingerly placed a soft kiss on Will’s head. Watching this made something in your heart stir and you felt yourself blush at the interaction. 

Will didn’t seem phased, but you couldn’t exactly see his face either. You wondered if his face was like yours. Warm. “Just a small accident. Nothing to worry about.” You heard him reply, his voice was steady. 

Hannibal nodded as if to say that he knew what Will meant and then he stood up with the rag in hand and dabbed at the sweat on Will’s face before doing the same to his own. “Once some of her stitches come out, she’ll be able to have a proper bath. Until then,” Hannibal approached you and bent down beside you now, his hand caressing your cheek and then moving to twirl a strand of your hair around his finger. “We cannot allow those accidents to continue, hm?” He looked at you as if you were expected to respond. You reached to hold his hand as it played with the hair strand. His eyes were darker than Will’s, you noticed. His gaze was inviting and you felt like you could stay locked onto them forever. But within those inviting eyes, something else was there. Both Hannibal and Will were extremely beautiful, both had unique features.

“Have you given her a name, Will?” Hannibal asked, breaking eye contact and looking to Will, who was wiping his hands, a sign that he was finished cleaning.

Will shrugged and then pushed his glasses to fit further back on his nose. “I’ve thought about it, but I assumed that because she was your work, you would like that honor.”

Hannibal smiled and stood up, walking behind you and setting his hands on your shoulders as if he was going to massage them. But instead, one moved back up to stroke your hair. “Well, she was made for you was she not?” 

You watched Will’s face sour suddenly, as if Hannibal’s words were a slight against him. “For me...Or for you?” You felt Hannibal’s movement in your hair cease and suddenly the air in the room felt different.

“Now, now, Will.” Hannibal’s voice was still light. “There’s no need to become defensive. I understand if you have remained unhappy with me in regards to the last one, but--” 

Will quickly cut Hannibal off, taking a step forward. “Don’t talk about her as if she was nothing.” He hissed. You whimpered slightly, unable to handle whatever it was that was happening between the two. Will looked at you and clenched his jaw before returning to a less tense tone. “This is going to be different.” He said sternly. 

“Of course.” Hannibal responded. “You need not fear, Will. I can assure you that what happened last time will not happen again. This one will bring us a great deal of joy.”

Your eyes stayed on Will and he looked from you to Hannibal. “And if you get bored of her?” 

You heard Hannibal hum quietly and he snaked a hand around your throat, ever so gently and pressed a kiss to your temple. “I cannot foresee that occurring this time, Will. Unlike you, I carry no anger or resentment. In fact, I am much more hopeful about this one. Certain of this one.” Hannibal then clasped his hands, ending the conversation. “Now, I have dinner preparing and I find it only appropriate that we give our little creature something to wear that isn’t a towel. I’ll go retrieve something more suitable and we can all eat up here for a change.” 

Just as he went to the stairs, Will spoke. “Her name is (Y/N).” He looked at Hannibal, face still grim. “That’s what her name will be.”

Hannibal smiled knowingly. “And so it is.” With that, he was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So many questions to solve now! What happened to Will previously?? Who is the other person that Will mentioned? The plot thickens.  
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. I'm gonna try picking up the pace a little bit more. Everything that I've planned out for this story has worked great in my head, but writing it out has frustrated me! .__. Anyhow, I hope you're well! Take care! More to come! <3 *intensely plays Oingo Boingo's "Weird Science"*


End file.
